Talk:Executor (Episode IV)
Shouldn't this article just be a redirect to Artanis? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Executor in Episode III is Artanis but when you play Episode IV, Artanis is clearly someone other than the player character, who is not identified other than being an Executor, while Artanis has newly been promoted to a higher rank. At the beginning, Aldaris explains all this to the player character and introduces the player character to Artanis, and the player character ends up being loyal to Artanis later on when Aldaris rebels against the other protoss. This is really an article about StarCraft: Brood War, not StarCraft II, and I think the original game makes it clear that the Executor in Episode IV is not Artanis, although I do agree that the Episode III Executor is Artanis. The Episode IV Executor could be any Executor loyal to Artanis, such as Selendis or any other Executor around then (although not one dead by then such as Adun or Tassadar), and while I think Selendis is the most likely, that is speculation. But saying the Episode IV Executor was Artanis makes about as much sense as saying the Episode I Commander was Jim Raynor rather than the Mar Sara Colonial Magistrate. I don't care what some new retcon from "The Story So Far" says, if it directly contradicts the original game so blatantly. I think the games themselves take precedence over written works by Blizzard in terms of being canon, anyway. The Executor in Episode IV cannot be Artanis, Fenix, Zeratul, Aldaris, Tassadar, or the Matriarch, as they are all very clearly separate characters according to the game. It can only be a protoss Executor who is not named in the original StarCraft and who is alive at that time, and a khalai rather than a dark templar. None of the other player characters from StarCraft I or its Brood War expansion share an identity with someone briefing them, and I think the briefing interface makes clear that you are not one of the characters you see on the 4 little display screens in front of you, even without the fact that the player character is introduced to Artanis at the beginning by Aldaris. --The Overmind 10:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe this Executor was Selendis? This is further supported by the fact that Selendis took part in the rescue of three heroes in the first mission of Enslavers II and the Executor from Enslavers II is apparently the same Executor as this one. Furthermore, Selendis was a student of Artanis. If this Executor is Selendis, tis also explains Artanis' appointment as Praetor -- Praetor may be the separate rank from Executor and Artanis could well hold both titles during Brood War. XEL 08:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) After EP 4 or 5? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg0PxgG6wH0 0: 23 Quote "Since the Warp Gate has been DESTROYED" The Warp Gate is destroyed in the end of mission 6 episode 5 (this before the retcon in LotV). So, is impossible to be directly after episode 4.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 17:32, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :http://classic.battle.net/scc/os/enslavers2.shtml :"At the same time that the UED was launching their massive assault against the Dominion capital of Augustgrad, a small Protoss force was sent to the Homeworld of Aiur." :Given the fact that this is an explicit timeframe vs a implies one, and the fact the gate's destruction was retconned anyway, we need to go with the more stated one. Besides, later they say control of Korhal is contested in mission 3, which leans toward the description. :Also to further add to it (or the confusion). :http://classic.battle.net/scc/OS/enslavers.shtml :"The events of Enslavers: Dark Vengeance take place just after the energies of the Xel'Naga temple scoured the Zerg from Shakuras"--Subsourian (talk) 18:07, November 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Make more sense belive to what they do ingame, is not the first time they contradict things that was showed ingame. Exemple. They said Thors are created by Swann, but ingame, in the official website, in a comic book, and in the Hyperion armory, say they are created by the Dominion. And the 2 descriptions contradict them self, becuase the events of mission 1 and 2 of Enslavers 2 take place really near to them, but in the description of the website linked by you, the first one take place after EP IV and before V, and the mission 2, take place at the same time of mission 4 or 5 of mission 5, and I doubt the epilogue of EP4, mission 1, 2, 3 and maybe 4 of mission 5 happen in so short time, so, considering the briefing, make a lot more sense be at least after mission 6 ep 5--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 18:26, November 25, 2018 (UTC)